La bonne personne
by emmelynne
Summary: Harry a disparu pour affronter son pire ennemi . Lorsqu'il revient enfin , personne ne semble pouvoi le tirer de son état désespéré . Quand Severus se décide enfin à l'obliger à lui parler , cela donne d'étonnates confidences ... HPSS OS slash yaoi


Hey !

Me revoila avec un autre (encore !) petit HPSS, moins long que ceux de d'habitude. Comme d'hab , je l'ai imaginé en cours et des que je suis rentré je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire !

Pour une fois c'est un rating K , il n'y a rien de pervers ! Et oui j'avais envie de faire un peu de changement ! Mais bon j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même .

J'ai encore plusieurs OS sur lesquels je bosse , mais comme je suis en période de bac blanc , le temps n'est pas mon meilleur ami .

Évidemment les personnages sont à cette chère JKR sans qui nous autre Fanfictieuses nous ennuierions beaucoup .

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

Le survivant disparut pendant deux longs mois.

Il partit un soir de son école, quitta ses amis, et s'enfuit pour enfin réaliser ce pourquoi il était encore en vie.

Hermione et Ron, aidés de tous les gryffondors, voulurent partirent à sa recherche le lendemain même de son départ, mais Dumbledore leur interdit. Il faisait confiance à Harry pour réaliser la prophétie. Il devait y arriver si il voulait sauver l'humanité.

Pendant ces deux mois, chacun se demanda si Harry allait bien. Tout le monde s'inquiétait. Mais personne ne pouvait rien faire. Les seuls qui avaient l'air d'être surs que Harry réussirait étaient Dumbledore et Snape. L'un parce qu'il avait confiance en son élève, l'autre parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de douter après avoir vu la détermination dans les yeux émeraudes quelques minutes avant son départ.

Enfin, quand les premières neiges tombèrent sur le parc de Poudlard, et que les élèves s'emmitouflèrent dans de longs manteaux, Harry revint.

Il transplanta dans le grand hall, alors qu'il était impossible du faire, et s'écroula à moitié mort au milieu des élèves ahuris par ce retour soudain.

Il n'a que le temps de murmurer d'une voix cassé « Il est enfin mort » avant de s'évanouir sur le sol.

Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie par Hagrid qui remerciait silencieusement les Dieux pour lui avoir rendu son ami, et passa trois semaines dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Mme Pomfresh réussit à soigner les multiples entailles du jeune homme sur le torse, les doigts cassés et les côtes fêlées. Elle répara du mieux qu'elle put le dos en partie brûlé, le visage contusionné et empêcha le corps de Harry de se vider de son sang.

Au bout des trois semaines, il se réveilla enfin, mais resta prostré dans son lit jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne remarque son réveil et arrive en courant.

« Harry ! Vous êtes réveillé ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vais prévenir Albus et vos amis. Ils seront très contents ! »

Le jeune brun ne lui lança pas un regard, lui tourna le dos et se pelotonna dans la couette. La vieille femme, surprise, avança une main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais Harry se retourna violemment, et lui attrapa la main avec force.

Il enserra son poignet durement, et son regard apeuré lui donna l'impression d'avoir affaire à une bête effrayé.

Elle tenta de l'apaiser avec des mots calmes et doux, et Harry finit par lâcher sa main, et se recoucher sans pour autant la perdre du regard.

Quand ses mais vinrent le voir, il ne dit pas un mot. Quand Hermione lui sauta dans les bras pour le serrer contre elle, il se raidit violemment et la repoussa. Quand Remus vint prendre des nouvelles, il se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux verts qui avaient perdu de leur éclat sans même sembler le voir.

Rien ne l'intéressait, rien ne le sortait de son état léthargique dans lequel il semblait enfermé. Il ne voulait pas manger, et maigrissait à vue d'œil. Il était toujours sur la défensive, sursautait au moindre bruit, et montrait les dents quand quelque un le touchait de trop près.

Parfois la nuit, l'infirmière était réveillée en sursaut par le jeune brun qui faisait des cauchemars et hurlait de toutes ses forces. Elle se précipitait à son chevet, mais des qu'elle tentait de le toucher, il criait encore plus fort.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Tout le monde s'inquiétait. Et Harry continuait à ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Hermione vint le voir la première.

« Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir ainsi. Ressaisis toi ! Ou est passé mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui ressemblait tant à son père et adorait jouer des tours aux Serpentards ? »

Le jeune brun la regarda fixement, mais ne dit rien .Elle continua :

« Ron s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi tu le sais. Tout le monde aussi d'ailleurs. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour eux alors. »

Quand elle quitta l'infirmerie, Harry n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Deux jours après, Ron essaya à son tour de le convaincre.

« Hé mon pote, ce n'est plus pareil le dortoir sans toi ! Seamus et Dean passent leur temps à se bécoter, Neville bichonne ses plantes et moi je suis seul. J'aimerai que tu reviennes. En plus ma mère se fait des soucis pour toi. Tu sais qu'elle te considère comme son fils. Tu la rends malade de peur .Elle qui t'as accueille dans sa famille alors que tu n'avais personne. Tu lui dois bien ça. »

Harry lève un sourcil, comprenant facilement que Ron lui dit ça pour le faire culpabiliser. Il fait un vague geste de la main pour demander à son ami de s'en aller. Il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Lorsque Remus passe la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry l'attend depuis le départ de Ron. Il sait bien que tout ceux qui l'aiment vont vernir pour tenter de le faire aller mieux. Mais pourtant, il ne mange toujours pas, dors très peu par nuit de peur des cauchemars, et devient de plus en plus faible.

L'ami de son père, qu'il considère un peu comme un parrain de substitution depuis la mort de Sirius, se rapproche du lit et s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté.

« Je ne suis pas le premier à venir te voir Harry pour te pousser à recommencer à vivre, mais j'espère que tu m'écouteras. Crois tu que Sirius aurait été fier de toi, à te voir te laisser mourir ainsi ? Il aurait voulu que tu vive Harry ! Fais en sorte que sa mort ne soit pas vaine ! Il voulait que tu sois heureux, c'était sa plus grande espérance. Tu dois te ressaisir, au nom de ses moments merveilleux que tu as passé avec lui ! »

Harry ne bronche pas. Il a su des qu'il a vu rentrer Remus qu'il allait lui parler de son parrain. Le loup garou enchaîne, voyant que ses arguments ne marchent pas :

« Et mon fils tu y as pensé ? Tu es son parrain Harry, et si il m'arrive quelque chose, je voudrais pouvoir compter sur toi pour t'occuper de lui. Tu as grandit sans amour, voudrais tu que ce soit le cas pour lui si je meure ? Renoncerais-tu à ton rôle de parrain aussi facilement ? »

Harry secoue la tête, mais lui tourne le dos et remonte la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Remus soupire et s'en va, déçu de n'avoir rien pu changer.

La semaine passe, et le jeune brun ça de plus en plus mal. Pomfresh l'oblige à manger le plus qu'elle peut, mais il refuse souvent le plateau de nourriture. Cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'il n'a pas dormi, des cernes violettes lui marquent le visage. Son corps est amaigri par le jeûne prolongé .Il attend la venue de Dumbledore, il sait qu'il viendra. C'est le seul à ne pas être encore venu.

Le seul de ceux qui tiennent a lui.

Harry dort enfin quand le directeur entre dans la chambre du jeune garçon. Il prend de ses nouvelles auprès de l'infirmière qui lui fait part de ses inquiétudes. Si Harry ne se remet pas bientôt à vivre, il devra aller à Ste Mangouste pour se faire soigner en psychiatrie.

Dumbledore soupire, il doit réussir à faire changer d'avis son élève. Les autres ont essayés tous les moyens, mais lui va jouer sur une chose ignoble. Mais si ça lui sauve la vie, alors il se le pardonne.

« Harry, réveille toi. Dit il doucement au gryffondor qui sursaute en entendant la voix. Ce n'est que moi. »

Le brun se tourne vers son directeur, et ses grands yeux émeraude sont las de toute cette attention. Dumbledore voit bien que Harry voudrait en finir, se reposer pour toujours, mais il ne peut le laisser faire ça.

« Ce que je vais te dire est particulièrement vicieux Harry, mais si ça te donne la motivation pour te relever, je pense que tu ne m'en voudra pas. Je vais mourir bientôt Harry. Inutile de t'inonder de termes médicaux, mais ma magie a été affectée par un poison mortel qui me tue à petit feu. Et j'ai besoin que tu prenne le relais. Je veux que tu dirige cette école, car ce que tu as faut pour nous tous montre ta capacité énorme à aimer. Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous sauver, et cet altruisme est nécessaire et indispensable pour me succéder. »

Harry reste silencieux, mais ému par les propos du vieil homme.

« Prends ça pour les dernières volontés d'un mourrant. C'est l'ultime chose que je te demande avant de m'en aller sereinement pour un autre voyage. Je tiens à cette école, et je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains d'un bureaucrate du ministère. Tu es le seul capable de me remplacer, et je ne voudrais confier ce rôle à personne d'autre. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, alors vois ça comme un héritage familiale. Mais pour que tu puisses gérer cette école, il faut que tu aille mieux ! Choisis bien Harry, mais je sais que tu feras le bon choix, tu l'as déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans ta vie. »

Il quitte l'infirmerie , avec un pincement au cœur . Il à l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi a convaincre Harry .

Effectivement celui-ci ne va pas mieux . Il ne parle pas quand les gens viennent le voir, dors de moins en moins et l'infirmière doit se battre tous les jours avec lui pour qu'il accepte de manger un tout petit peu de nourriture . Ses amis et ses proches s'imaginent déjà le pire , et Harry ne semble pas vouloir changer d'attitude .

Pourtant , un soir , une personne qu'il n'attendait absolument pas entre dans sa chambre et se plante face à lui .

Snape est devant son lit , les poings sur les hanches et les yeux noirs flamboyants . Harry est étonné de le voir près de lui , il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait . Même si il avait terriblement envie de le voir , qu'il arrive ainsi lui semble étonnant .

Et quand Snape prends la parole , il reste bête .

« Écoutez Potter , vous n'êtes qu'un idiot . Un stupide gamin qui se croit intelligent en faisant sa grève de la faim pour des raisons sûrement très banales et typiques de l'adolescence . Mais je ne sais pas dire non à Albus . Et quand il m'a ordonné de venir vous voir , je n'ai pas ou me dérober . »

Harry est estomaqué. C'est la première fois que son professeur est aussi honnête avec lui , et il aime ça .

« Je suppose que les autres vous ont dit que si vous mourriez , vous feriez de la peine à votre entourage , que votre parrain , et même vos parents ne seraient pas fiers de vous , et d'autre conneries comme ça . Moi je ne suis pas la pour ça .

Je ne vais pas vous faire culpabiliser et vous sentir encore plus mal . Non ce que je vais faire , c'est agir . Alors soit vous me dites ce qui vous tracasse , soit je vous oblige à boire du Veritaserum pour me le révéler . »

Harry sourit , il aime le cynique et la brusquerie de son maître des potions . Il parle pour la première fois depuis son retour .

« Vous n'oseriez pas ?

- Je vais me gêner . Réponds simplement Snape , le regard pétillant . Alors vous me racontez ? »

Le silence qui suit est lourd . Harry pèse le pour et le contre il a envie de tour lui révéler , mais il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée . Finalement sur une impulsion il déclare :

« Je suis un meurtrier .

- Je m'en doute Potter , répond Snape avec malice , je vous rappelle que vous nous avez débarrassé de Voldemort . »

Harry tressaille , mais Snape semble ne pas y faire attention . Il reprend :

« Non vous ne comprenez pas . Je n'ai pas tué que lui .

- Bien déclare Snape sans émotion . Qui ?

- Des mangemorts .

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils me barraient le chemin . »

Snape se rapproche de Harry , s'asseoit plus près que personne n'a osé le faire depuis longtemps . Il se calle dans le lit , juste à côté de Harry .

« Continuez . Souffle-t-il , provoquant un frisson chez le plus jeune .

- Je revoie sans cesse leur visage quand je dors . Juste avant que je ne les tue .

- C'est comme ça pour nous tous Potter . Ça montre que vous avez une conscience .

- J'ai couché avec Voldemort . »

Cette fois ci c'est à Snape de rester bête . Il ne s'attendait pas à celle la .

« Moi aussi . Déclare -t-il après un silence prolongé . On sauve sa peau comme on peut .

- Je ne l'ai pas tué d'un Avada . Je l'ai égorgé avec un couteau .

- Je présume que vous ne deviez pas avoir votre baguette . Cet acte a sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes . »

Harry semble hésiter .Snape à rassuré tous ces remords . Mais ferait-il de même pour celui-ci ?

« Et puis je vous aime . Dit-il sur un ton qu'il souhaite dégagé .

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demande Snape sans être surpris par les paroles .

- Longtemps . Répond Harry .

- Je le savais . Déclare Snape à son tour sans en avoir l'air .

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demande à son tour Harry , surpris par cette réponse .

- Longtemps . Dit Snape pour rendre la pareille au plus jeune . »

Ils se regardent pendant un certains temps , puis Harry pose enfin la question qui le chagrine .

« Vous m'aimez ?

- Crois tu vraiment que je serais venu jouer le psychologue avec toi si je ne ressentais pas un minimum d'attirance envers toi ? Déclare le professeur en passant inconsciemment au tutoiement.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question .

- Tu devras t'en contenter , dit Snape avec un sourire .

- Ça me va. »

Les deux hommes se regardent de nouveau , avec une pointe de désir dans le regard . Puis ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre , jusqu'a ce que leur lèvres se touchent enfin .

Les bouches se frôlent , s'apprivoisent , puis le plus âgé dépose de légers baisers avant d'appuyer plus fort et de caresser les lèvres pleines de son élève de sa langue .Celui-ci ouvre la bouche avec délice , laissant les deux langues se chercher et se rencontrer avec plaisir . Le baiser est doux , mais plein de rage et de colère encore inassouvie , et chacun des deux hommes sait qu'ils passeront par des moments difficiles .

Le baiser s'interrompt par manque d'oxygène , et Harry frotte son nez contre le cou de Severus ,il peut l'appeler ainsi maintenant . Le professeur entoure le corps fin de l'étudiant entre ses bras et se laisse aller dans le lit . Ils restent enlacés un long moment .

Albus arrive à ce moment , pour savoir si Harry accepte de prendre sa relève . Il voit les deux hommes serrés l'un contre l'autre , dans une position qui ne laisse pas de doute face à leur relation .

Il sourit , et pense malicieusement que Harry devrait très bientôt aller mieux .

Il se retourne , et reprend la direction de son bureau .Sur le chemin , il croise Ron qui se dirige droit vers l'infirmerie .

Seul les couloirs vides sont témoins du fou rire qui le prend quand il imagine la tête du pauvre Ronald lorsqu'il verra les deux amoureux enlacés .Le cri qui retentit dans le château quelques minutes après finit de l'achever .


End file.
